Swiftness Techniques
Skill Tree Preemptive Strike *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: - *Type: Passive *Description: The Assassin is more likely to Act before anyone in the same round. *Effect: Grants a permanent increase of + 2 Initiative per Rank. Celerity *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Preemptive Strike (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 5 turns *Description: Grants the chance to have an extra Action Phase during the same turn. *Effect: The Assassin will gain Haste, which give them a chance to have an extra Action Phase during the same turn. Haste activation rate is 50% (+ 5% per additional Rank), rolled at the beginning of each turn. Counter Attack * Maximum Rank: 10 * Requirement: Preemptive Strike (1) * Type: Passive * Phase: Counter Phase * Description: The Assassin have a chance to Counter every time they are being attacked. * Effect: The Assassin have 30% + 5% per additional Rank to Counter any physical attack from any foe within their range. Counter will allow the Assassin to deal a basic attack back to their foe. Last Chance *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Celerity (2) per Rank *Type: Passive *Description: The Assassin will get an extra Action Phase and Movement Phase when they nearly survive an attack. *Effect: When the Assassin gets below 5% Health Points per Rank after getting hit by a foe, they automatically gain an additional Action Phase and Movement Phase after the current turn. Vengeful Blades * Maximum Rank: 8 * Requirement: Celerity (3), Celerity (1) per additional Rank * Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase * Tech Cost: 2 * Cooldown: 3 turns * Range: 1 cell + 0.5 cells per additional Rank * Description:The Assassin will attack rapidly all foes in a certain range. * Effect: The Assassin use their speed to attack rapidly every foe within 1 cell + 0.5 cells per additional Rank. Each foe hit by Vengeful Blades will receive damage equal to Physical Drive * (1d8 + 1 per additional Rank). Sucker Punch *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Counter Attack (2) per Rank *Type: Passive *Description: Transforms the Counter Attack into a Priority Action and allow the Counter Attack to interrupt their foe's physical attack. *Effect: The Assassin deal their Counter Attack before even being attacked by their foe. On a successful hit, the Assassin have 5% per Rank to interrupt the foe's attack. This only work with physical attacks in range, like Counter Attack skill would permit. Focused Stab *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Counter Attack (3), Counter Attack (1) per additional Rank *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: None * Duration: 1 turn *Description: The Assassin will use up their Movement Phase to deal extra damage on a focused attack. *Effect: The Assassin will use up their Movement Phase to increase their next basic attack damage by Physical Drive * (1d8 + 1 per additional Rank). On a dodged hit, Focused Stab cost is 0. Cripple *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Preemptive Strike (2), Celerity (5) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: 4 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Description: The Assassin will attack so fast that they will make their foe Bleed on hit. *Effect: Every attack the Assassin will land within the next 3 turns will inflict Bleed. Sonic Blow *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Swiftness Techniques Tree (8) per Rank *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 4 *Cooldown: 8 turns *Description: When acting first, the Assassin will take the opportunity to deal considerable damage. *Effect: In order to use Sonic Blow, the Assassin must have an higher Initiative check then their target. The Assassin will deal a powerful attack to one foe equal to Physical Drive * (difference between Initiative checks + 1d4 per Rank). Sonic Blow will never miss and therefore doesn't allow their foe to perform a Dodge roll.